1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mop with a cleaning cloth, and in particular, to an improved mop with a cleaning cloth which is capable of easily removing and cleaning foreign matters attached to a car body as to well as an outer wall of a building by connecting a water supply hose to a mop with a cleaning cloth, thus more effectively performing a cleaning operation of a mop.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional mop designed for cleaning dusts, foreign matters, etc. includes a mop rod 100, and a cleaning cloth 200 formed of a plurality of pieces of cloth or silks or the like and fixed to one end of the mop rod 100.
However, the conventional mop has disadvantages in that since the cleaning cloth 200 is formed of a plurality of pieces of cloth or silks or the like, some of the pieces of the cloth or the silks may be easily detached or pulled out of the mop, thus staining the surface to be cleaned and shortening the life span of the mop.
Furthermore, when cleaning and removing foreign matters attached to or resting on a car body as a result of its own weight, an outer wall of a building, or an airplane body by using the conventional mop, since a user cleans the same with one hand holding the mop rod 100 and the other hand holding a water supply hose for spraying water to the wall to be cleaned, the user easily becomes tired. In addition, when the user sprays water onto a floor or a wall to be cleaned, thus staining the walls by a scattering of the water in which foreign matters mare contained. Furthermore, when water is scattered on wall areas which do not need cleaning, this increases a water consumption.